marvel_connectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hawkeye
Clint Barton / Hawkeye * Angel - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #53, 60) * Ant-Man - members of Avengers (from #28). Nickname: "Man-mountain" (#53) * Ares - Enemy: ''Ares aids Enchantress in a plot against Avengers (#38) * Attuma - ''Enemy: attacks the Avengers (#26-27) * Baron Zemo - Enemy: ''battles Zemo in a time-travel adventure (Avengers #56) * Baron Zemo (Helmut) - ''Enemy: ''Masters of Evil manipulated West Coast Avengers (Avengers #274) * Beast - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #53, 60) * Bill Foster - allied through Avengers (from #34) * Bishop - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Black Knight - Black Knight frequently joined forces with Avengers (from #48) and official members from #71 * Black Panther - members of Avengers (from #52). Nickname: "Jungle-man" (#53) * Black Widow - ''Enemy: attacked the Avengers (#29-30) - Ally: they were romantically involved at the same time, and soon allies and Avengers members * Cannonball - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Captain America - core members of Avengers (from #16) * Captain Marvel - they join forces against Ronan and Skrulls in Avengers #90-93 * Charles Xavier - Charles is the possessed opponent for Avengers in Onslaught (e.g. X-Men #2.55) * Contessa Valentina - SHIELD has on occasion joined forced with the Avengers (e.g. #67) * Crystal - members of Avengers * Cyclops - team crossovers (e.g. Avengers #53, 60) * Daredevil - they met a few times through Avengers (e.g. #60, 82) * Doctor Doom - Enemy: ''occasionally attacks the Avengers (e.g. #25) * Doctor Druid - Druid enlists the help of the Avengers (#225) * Doctor Strange - they join forces in Avengers #61 * Dragon Man - ''Enemy: foe of the Avengers (#41) * Dum Dum Dugan - SHIELD has on occasion joined forced with the Avengers (e.g. #67, 72) * Edwin Jarvis - butler for the Avengers * Enchantress ''- Enemy:'' Enchantress is foe of Avengers (e.g. #38, 84) * Falcon - they team up against a voodoo cult in Avengers #88 * Fixer - Enemy: ''Masters of Evil manipulated West Coast Avengers (Avengers #274) * Franklin Richards - the superhero teams seek to liberate Franklin in Onslaught * Gabe Jones - SHIELD has on occasion joined forced with the Avengers (e.g. #67) * Gambit - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Hercules - members of Avengers (allied since #38) * Hulk - both involved in the Psyklop adventure (Avengers #88) * Human Torch - occasional team crossovers (e.g. Avengers #25, 60) * Iceman - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #53, 60) * Immortus - Spider-Woman tells the Avengers of Immortus in Avengers Annual #10 * Iron-Man - members of Avengers and West Coast Avengers together. Nickname: "Shell-head" (Avengers Annual #10) * Jean Grey - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #53, 60) * Julia Carpenter - both members of WC Avengers * Kang - ''Enemy: ''arch enemy of Avengers (e.g. #69) * Klaw - ''Enemy: ''classic foe of the Avengers (from #54) * Luna Maximoff - WC Avengers seek to liberate Luna in the Bloodties crossover * Mad Thinker - ''Enemy: ''classic villain for the Avengers (from #39) * Magneto - ''Enemy: Magneto battles the Avengers (#49 and 53) * Mandarin - Enemy: ''attacked the Avengers (#20) * Mockingbird - members of West Coast Avengers together * Mole Man - ''Enemy: ''classic villain for the Avengers (from #17) * Nick Fury - occasional allies through Avengers (e.g. #60, 63) * Power Man - ''Enemy: classic foe of the Avengers (from #21) * Psylocke - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Puppet Master - Enemy: ''foe of the Avengers ( #63-64) * Quicksilver - core members of Avengers (from #16) * Radioactive Man - ''Enemy: ''classic foe of the Avengers (from #54) * Reed Richards - occasional team crossovers (e.g. Avengers #25, 60) * Rick Jones - Rick is there when the new Avengers join (#16) as well as later on * Rogue - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Ronan ''- Enemy: they battle for Earth in Avengers #90-91 * Scarlet Witch - core members of Avengers (from #16) and WCA * Sersi - they join forces as they are in Avengers / WCA (e.g. in Bloodties) * She-Hulk - members of Avengers together * Spider-Man - they meet through Avengers (e.g. #60) * Spider-Woman (JD) - allies through Avengers (e.g. Annual #10). Nickname: "Red" (Annual #10) * Sub-Mariner ''- Enemy:'' Namor frequently battles the Avengers (e.g. #40) * Susan Richards - occasional team crossovers (e.g. Avengers #25, 60) * Swordsman - Enemy: ''classic villain for the Avengers (from #19) - ''Ally: ''Hawkeye was once his apprentice * The Thing - occasional team crossovers (e.g. Avengers #25, 60) * Thor - members of Avengers together * Tigra - members of West Coast Avengers together * Toad - ''Enemy: Toad battles the Avengers in #53 * Triton - Triton and the Inhumans get help from the Avengers (#95-96) * U. S. Agent - both members of WC Avengers * Valkyrie - he battles Enchantress posing as Valkyrie in Avengers #83 * Vision - members of Avengers (from #58) * War Machine - both members of WC Avengers * Wasp - members of Avengers (from #28) * Whirlwind - ''Enemy: ''classic foe of the Avengers (from #54) * Winter Soldier - tries to save Bucky in a time travel with the Avengers (#56) * Wonder Man - members of West Coast Avengers together